Splitear Rangers
The Splitear Rangers are a fictional group of BZPower members who lost contact with their humanity and have forgotten their lives from before coming to BZ-Nui. History (To be added) BZ-Nuiverse The members of the Splitear Rangers were originally members of BZ-Metru back when its first foundations were laid. The exact reasons for doing this remain unknown, but a large exodus from the city happened, in which the soon-to-be rangers left into the mountains. After they traversed the first range, they settled in the smaller mountains that lay in its shadows. Some time after settling there, a mysterious event happened that wiped clean the memories of the Rangers. With their brains emptied of all their previous knowledge, they quickly adapted to living in the wilderness and developing their own lore and spirituality. Some of the customs that they developed involved smearing their armor black with coal rocks, as well as not wearing Kanohi. According to the Ranger, this was achieved through a high level of mental concentration, which allowed them to not suffer any of the negative consequences of wearing a Kanohi. They also blindfolded themselves to develop a "sixth sense", enabling them to perceive things without needing to see. Affiliation with the Kanohi Force The first interactions between the Kanohi Force and the Splitear Rangers was when they encountered Dragon roaming their territory, shortly after the first disbanding of the Kanohi Force. He characteristically manipulated his way through their social structure to becoming a trusted spiritual adviser to their Potentate, Ookabauni. He was eventually revered as a translator for their gods, and donned the title of Spirit Speaker, and meditated on the top of a plateau in the mountain ranges. Many decades later, Finbarr and Aerixx arrived, requesting the Rangers to aid them in the siege of Kaiapu Prison. Ookabauni agreed to help them, provided that the Kanohi Force supplied them with a supply of food. This promise was fulfilled by them after the reformation of the Kanohi Force tower. Several combatants were severely wounded during the conflict, however they were all evacuated back to the mountains where they received treatment. Their lieutenant, Noiyah, departed soon after with Dragon to join the Kanohi Force as an ambassador. Lore The Splitear Rangers are known for their extensive lore and mythology, resulting from the social importance of storytellers in their tribe. One such tale is the creation of the world. As quoted from Vanquished Alliance: "It began with the first sunrise upon the world. Udanyah’late was the name of the sun, and it was the he that created the world that we live in. In the beginning the land was flat and dull. Udanyah’late was not satisfied with this, so he created another deity, Nuh’yah, to shape that land. It was the work of Nuh’yah that created the first two mountains, the sister mountains that you stand on today. He then built the countless ridges that stretch on for as far as the horizon can see. “But Nuh’yah was not satisfied with his work. He wanted something to dwell on his mountains. And so from the soil and dirt of the land he built a new deity named Oletito’yah. He tasked him with creating life for the world. After spending many years perfecting his experimentations, he created the first tree. He planted it at the base of the mountains and as time passed they began to spread and spread until the towering hills were coated in them. Then Oletito’yah made the first beasts. He made them to run wild and he made us to care for them. “Nuh’yah was proud of Oletito’yah’s work. And so he created for him two assistants named Ses’day and A’hesta to help him populate the land as a reward. Their combined efforts brought into existence countless species of plant and animal alike. From the tiniest mushroom to the grandest of oaks, all were birthed by their brilliance. “However the sun, Udanyah’late, was growing sad. He was disconnected from his beloved world by the endless sky, so he created two friends for himself. They were named Oohyo’nn and Uso’naugh’ee, the two secondary suns. They were smaller and did not burn as bright as Udanyah’late, but they kept him company in the sky. But they soon realized that they were not worshiped by the people of the land like their creator was. So the two suns plotted to overthrow the greater, as they fantasized of being the hailed leaders of the world. They were about to kill him by knife, but Udanyah’late was more powerful than they expected. He banished them to the night realm, far away from his day. And there they dimmed and became the two moons. “Oohyo’nn was furious at Uso’naugh’ee for convincing him to overthrow Udanyah’late, as it had resulted in his banishment to the night realm. In his fury he tried to attack his brother, but Uso’naugh’ee was too fast for him, and he used his spear to stab his maddened friend in the heart. Oohyo’nn burst into millions of fragments that light up the night realm, now known as the stars. “However those on the ground were not ignorant of these actions. Ses’day and A’hesta worked together to overthrow Oletito’yah, for they wanted to be the rulers of the living things after being inspired by Oohyo’nn and Uso’naugh’ee. They tried to kill their master, however he discovered their ruse before they had planned to put it into action. He took away their ability to create life, and replaced it with the power to end it. This was a way to punish them by making their only power the ability to end what they had spent so long creation. Furious at Oletito’yah, Ses’day and A’hesta began claiming the lives of sick and dying plants and rahi, ignoring the fact that they had devoted their lives to their creation. “But Nuh’yah saw what Ses’day and A’hesta were doing and he observed that the spirits and minds of living things were being stolen by the two fiends. He then created Nuh’don’egahnenee. Nuh’don’eganhenenee was made to be a corrier. Whenever a living thing died, he would catch its spirit before it fell into the clutches of Ses’day and A’hesta. He then carried them off into the sky where they would dine in the golden halls of Udanyah’late for the rest of eternity. “Nuh’yah then banished Ses’day and A’hesta to the Bleak Lands, where they sapped the life from all the things there, turning it into a dead place. And so Ses’day became the deity of peaceful death, and A’hesta became the deity of painful death, in accordance to their methods of claiming a life, only to have their spirit be intercepted by Nuh’don’eganhenenee. ''“However the gods of death then built a deity by the name of Unesdala, the god of slumber. They told him to cast Nuh’yah into an eternal sleep, and he obeyed because the newly created deity did not know any better. He approached Nuh’yah in the dead of night and put him into a deep and almost unending sleep. The god of the mountains fell down and landed into the side of this very ridge, waiting for the day that he would reawaken at the world’s end. It was then that Unesdala saw the error in his ways and he ran to the sky where he pleaded to Udanyah’late for forgiveness, for he was an honorable and truthful deity. The sun god saw the wholeness in his heart and how he was mislead by the gods of death, so he pardoned the god of slumber. He then gave him an abode positioned on the highest and sturdiest cloud that roams the sky." Known Splitears * Noiyah--a lieutenant, and representative with the Kanohi Force * Dragon--Honorary, also known as the Spirit Speaker * Ookabauni--Potentate and ruler of the Splitear Rangers Trivia - In Fractured Light, the Splitear Rangers were executed by Petewa.Category:Organizations